A Crush
by ANTICHRIST
Summary: Goten and Videl spend a day together, chapter two in progress


Goten closed the door behind himself, another long day of boring classes at Orange High. He let the bag which tontaned all of his books hit the floor with a thud, he would do his homework tomorrow, he was physically and emotional drained.  
  
Goten slowly moved towards the kitchen, he could smell that his mother was cooking him dinner, he grinned to himself, the thought of Chi Chi deliouc feasts made his mother water, maybe he would have an late lunch.  
  
He stepped in to the kitchen, to his surprise it wasn't his mother cooking him dinner, it was Gohan wife, Videl.  
  
"Videl?" Videl jumped slightly and turned her head slightly. "Sorry didn't mean to startl you, where's mother?"  
  
Videl placed the knife she was using to cut up all sorts of things on the cutting board, she grabbed the towl off the table, she quickly wiped off her hands.   
  
"Your mother went with Bulma to a convention, Gohan went with her," Videl paused, and let out a big sigh "he took Pan with him, to give me a break." Videl gave Goten a small smile and turned around.   
  
"Im staying here for a few days, your mother thinks that you cant live by yourself." Goten chuckled slightly. "I know, you can transform into a Super Saiyan and destroy pretty much anyone on this planet."   
  
Goten took a few steps till he was standing directly behind Videl, he leaned forward and placed his head on her shoulder lightly, Videl instinctively leaned back against Goten.  
  
"What are you making?"   
  
"All sorts of food, Kami knows you saiyans eat a lot."  
  
"Im going to go outside and fish."   
  
Videl set down the knife, she placed the versus meats and vegetables on the cutting board into a large pan and put the lid on it, she turned it on and turned around and brushed past Goten.  
  
"Im coming with you, this stuff will take a few hours to cook." Goten nodded slightly as he watched Videl disappear to upstairs. She came back down in a few moments wearing a pair of cut off shorts and a baggy white tee-shirt.  
  
"You ready?" Videl nodded slightly, Goten walked to the door, as soon as he was clear of the threshold; he blasted off into the air, Videl not far behind him.  
  
Goten scanned the terrain below, watching for certain markers that would tell him that he was indeed heading towards the river, which his father had shown him when he came back from the dead.  
  
Goten let all the Ki that was around him simultaneously dissolve, he in turn, plummtet towards the Earth, Videl who had been watching it turned a shade of white, and blasted straight towards Goten, hoping to stop him before he hit the ground.  
  
Goten smirked as he felt Videl rushing at him, he waited till she was about a meter or so away and fased out, Videl screamed in terror as she tried to stop herself, but she couldn't and smash face first in the river.   
  
As Videl surfaced she heard the half-saiyan, who was on the bank, laughing so hard that she beat anyone within a hundred miles could hear him.  
  
"Son Goten!" Videl blasted out of the water, coiling her first behind her she flew at him, ready to deliever a knock out blow. Goten just side stepped Videl, he grabbed her ankle and watched as she slammed into the ground.  
  
"Having fun?" Goten asked innocently, Videl stood up and looked down at herself, she was now, thanks to Goten, covered in dirt/mud.  
  
Videl snorted and pealed off the white shirt, and the cut off's  
  
Goten mouth hung open, just for a moment before he relised she was wearing a bathing suit underneath it. Videl watched as Goten blushed and gawked at her. She slowly walked to the river and jumped back in, hoping the clean water would wash all the mud out of her hair, before she swam out, she turned around. "Down boy."  
  
Goten grinned, he to jumped into the river, intent of beating Videl to the middle.  
  
After a heated race, Videl was the victor.  
  
"You let me win." Goten grinned at her, Videl sighed and re positioned her top, which had been shifted when she was swimming. She mussed that doing this in front of Goten must be driving him crazy. She took a deep breath and dived under the water.  
  
Goten took a deep breath, then let it out, this was going to be a long day. He took another deep breath and procedded to follow Videl under the water. 


End file.
